


Eclipse

by bookeatertalk



Series: The way home [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全文背景以美隊電影1和2為主，時間點設定為美隊2結束後兩年，隊長已經找回Bucky，且正在心理治療中。<br/>Compass的續篇</p><p>內容：Bucky開始作惡夢，但他不記得夢裡的內容......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

當他開始作惡夢的時候，他甚至不知道發生了什麼事。   
  
他只是就這麼猛然醒來，喘著氣且驚魂未定，冷汗浸溼了他穿在身上的T恤，或許是因為這樣他才直打顫。但這解決不了他無法讓顫抖停下來的事實，而他那晚再也睡不著。   
  
一開始他會溜出房間，感覺坐在客廳要比待在自己的房間裡要好。醒來之後那對他來說尚算寬敞的房間就顯得陰暗又狹小了，坐在客廳裡，他可以拉開一些窗簾讓月光乘著樹影落進來，開放式設計讓他可以從單人沙發這兒的位置看清裡頭的陳設，他能想像——他已經熟悉到能記得清所有細節——史帝夫在廚房裡走動的樣子，或他們倆一起坐在餐桌上，就著炒蛋和培根從STARK PAD上閱讀新聞的畫面。   
  
直到他的呼吸平靜下來、也不再抖了，他才會回房裡去試圖再睡上一、兩個小時，好讓自己在準備出門晨跑時看起來還是一臉剛睡醒的樣子。   
  
但這法子過不久就行不通了。他越來越常驚醒，房裡的黑暗令他恐懼，月光也驅逐不了他的顫抖和緊張，開闊的空間會讓事情好一些，但最重要的還是那些黑暗，就連閉上眼睛都令他害怕，而他自己都不知道是什麼原因。   
  
當他發現這一點時他便趕在史帝夫起床前回房，他會大大拉開窗簾，把自己埋在床上、裹在棉被裡，直到日出將天色染白，然後他才感覺呼吸逐漸平緩下來。   
  
他不知道史帝夫還要多久才會發現他不對勁，在巴奇自己看來，他的狀況明顯得不得了。   
  
  
  
  
「惡夢。」他的心理醫生說。   
  
巴奇把自己埋在她辦公室那張寬大的扶手椅裡面，這兒有很多舒服的椅子，但巴奇最喜歡這張，這有點像家裡那張他自己的單人沙發。   
  
很長一段時間他換過好幾個心理醫師，一開始是其他人——威爾森、班納博士——如果還有其他人那他恐怕不記得了，他們建議他去看個心理醫生，狀況有點不是那麼好，於是停了好一陣子。但後來是他主動要求，史帝夫為此很擔心，他親自過濾所有人選，最後他們找到了現在這個。   
  
他說不上喜歡她。她也很清楚這一點，但巴奇覺得很有效，重點大概就在她很清楚巴奇不會、永遠也不會、不管她用什麼方法都不會，真正對她袒露心房，於是跟她談一些他願意談的事變成一種紓解。   
  
某些他暫時還不想跟史帝夫談的事。   
  
「我覺得我每天都在作。」   
  
「你覺得。」她又重複了一次他的話，點出巴奇自己話裡的關鍵。「你不確定你在作惡夢嗎？」   
  
這讓巴奇思考了一下。「我不記得任何夢的內容。」他搖頭。「但我記得醒來之後的感覺。」   
  
「那是什麼感覺？」   
  
巴奇繼續思考。他開始有點想把自己蜷起來，包括他的腦袋。但他知道這樣沒有幫助。   
  
「恐懼。」他說出一個。「壓迫。」他開始咬嘴唇，他的眼皮開始抖動。「冷而且僵硬。」他的手指陷入椅子的扶手裡。「很暗。」   
  
「暗。你指的是夜晚嗎？」她問他。   
  
他搖頭。「就只是黑暗。」   
  
「你可以試著回想起那些黑暗嗎？」   
  
巴奇不是很確定，他不是太想。「也許吧。」他說。   
  
醫生對他點頭，指示道：「你知道怎麼做讓自己最舒服對吧，好的，你可以閉上眼睛，想想你的恐懼、壓迫、僵硬和寒冷，想想這些所有的情緒。」   
  
巴奇照做了。當他這麼做的時候她就不再說話，她的呼吸聲讓巴奇還可以確認她的位置，除此之外，她保持安靜，讓巴奇自己來進行這件事。   
  
事實上這不難，他一閉上眼睛，那些情緒就一點點地浮上來，他想到那些擠壓他的胃部讓他想要嘔吐的恐懼、緊貼在他皮膚上的寒意和逐漸僵直、失去知覺的四肢，他能感覺自己的手腳都在收緊、他的感官掙扎地放大到極限卻還是感覺不到任何東西。  
  
他看到了，黑暗朝他湧來。   
  
虛弱的光芒被吞噬，最後留下來的是最深、純粹的、空無一物的黑暗。   
  
當他睜開眼睛的時候他覺得呼吸困難、全身如墜冰窖。他在顫抖，左手立刻握住右臂希望能停下，他喘著氣，意識到房間裡有另外一個人存在讓他迅速地就調整回常態，但那股噁心感依然揮之不去。   
  
他的心理醫生好心地在這過程中依然保持沉默，讓他有恢復的空間。   
  
當巴奇抓起旁邊桌上的水杯一口氣喝乾之後，她才開口。   
  
「你想說說關於你看到的嗎？」   
  
他想談嗎？   
  
「不。」巴奇慢慢地眨著眼。「不，我不想。」   
  
  
  
  
那天會面結束後巴奇帶著一身冰冷的沉默和在樓下咖啡廳等他的史帝夫一起回家。史帝夫一如往常地想問問他和醫生談得如何，但他沒有回話。他知道史帝夫開始有點擔心了，不過他什麼也沒說，只是在他們走回家的路上牽起巴奇的手——他們已經有段時間沒這麼做了——那樣好一些，能握著史帝夫的手總是好的。   
  
  
  
  
那天晚上，他作了夢。   
  
但這次醒來時，他清楚地記得夢裡的一切。   
  
他站在城市裡，高大的建築物圍繞在他周圍，它們像影子，一塊塊疊起來的油彩，把它們的陰影染在巴奇身上、周遭，以及他狹窄的視野裡，就在那道狹長、好像唯一出路的天空上，他看見日蝕。   
  
抖動的、從明亮漸漸轉為暗黃色的光輪消失在陰影的進逼裡，從邊緣滲出血一樣的顏色，直至佈滿天際。   
  
巴奇喘息著醒來，滿眼都還是慘紅的天空，還有被吞噬的太陽。   
  
他抖得不行，甚至覺得自己不可能再緩和下來了，還有他四肢的僵硬，它們像被埋在零下幾時度的冰層裡凍了好幾年似的——而恰巧，巴奇非常清楚那是什麼感覺，他經歷這些感覺太多次了——一動不動，在剛醒來的時候他甚至感覺不到它們。   
  
被擺佈，像件物品似的被擺佈。如果他無法移動他的四肢，那這就是最後等待他的惡夢。   
  
巴奇因這念頭發出一聲野獸咆哮似的嗚咽。   
  
他幾乎是滾下床的，他仍然在喘氣，而且越喘越嚴重，甚至開始頭暈，他花了一點時間用從班納那兒學來的方法調整呼吸，默想那些口訣、在心裡數數，他從床上摔下來的時候額頭撞到了床沿，有點疼但這是好事，疼痛幫助他集中注意力。   
  
他在稍微能動的時候就努力站起來，他的腿瘋狂打顫、走得跌跌撞撞，當他撞上房門的時候金屬手臂因無法控制力道抓碎了門框。但那時的巴奇無暇關心，他倉皇推開自己的房門，踉蹌地闖進史帝夫的房間。   
  
那房間就在他的對面，而且史帝夫從不鎖門。他想自己在房裡發出的動靜也許驚醒了對方，當他進來的時候，在黑暗裡他仍能辨識出立刻翻身坐起來的男人輪廓。   
  
「巴奇？」   
  
他聽見史帝夫發出那種含糊的、睡意濃重的聲音，但裡頭含有無窮無盡的擔憂。這令巴奇如鯁在喉。   
  
在史帝夫有機會下床往他靠過來之前，巴奇就朝他撲過去。與其這麼說，倒不如說摔，他顫抖的腿讓他沒辦法好好走路，他就這樣倒在史帝夫那張加大單人床的床沿，感覺對方的手按上他的肩頭。   
  
「老天，巴奇，你全身都好冷。」史帝夫說著，伸手過來搆著巴奇的肩和背把他拉上床來，用自己的被子裹住他。   
  
巴奇知道自己還在發抖。但他更擔心史帝夫會問，問他原因。   
  
他又想起那個日蝕。被吞噬的、只留下血紅色的天空。他在發現自己開始喘息的時候就努力地深呼吸，史帝夫的手就放在他背後繞著圓圈為他按揉。   
  
「嘿，沒事的，小巴，我在這兒，我就在這兒，好嗎？」   
  
史帝夫靠在他頭旁邊輕聲說話，他的聲音讓巴奇覺得好些了，他可以聽著那聲音調整呼吸，他可以冷靜下來。   
  
等他不再那麼喘之後，巴奇感覺史帝夫正在遲疑什麼，周圍突然像頓住了般安靜下來。他輕輕閉上眼，他想也許史帝夫會問，但如果他問了，自己又該說什麼呢？   
  
「嘿、嘿，別緊張。」史帝夫突然說，巴奇這才發現自己的肩膀又防備地拱起來，史帝夫把手擱在那兒，將巴奇拉近直到他靠進自己懷裡，幫他按摩著直到他再次放鬆。   
  
「你覺得你還想睡一下嗎？」史帝夫問。   
  
不。巴奇搖頭。他不覺得自己還能睡得著。他覺得有些慚愧，於是把自己再往史帝夫懷裡埋。   
  
而他只是摟著巴奇，手掌慢慢地順著他的背部撫摸。「好吧，但我們還是可以這樣躺一下，對吧？」   
  
是的，這可以。巴奇點頭。事實上，這再好不過了。   
  
  
  
  
「你覺得那有幫助嗎？」   
  
在他下一次和心理醫生見面時，他把那次的經驗全盤托出。   
  
事實上，在這兩週以來那不是唯一一次他闖進史帝夫房間裡了。那些夢還在困擾他，現在史帝夫也知道他會作惡夢，但他們談過這些，他不希望史帝夫對此大驚小怪，而史帝夫也要他保證如果他需要幫助，他就會說，而不是獨自承受。   
  
他不是每次都會記得夢的內容，不記得的時候這一切就沒有那麼難挨，但他可以確定自己作的是同一個夢，每一次他數著心跳讓自己的呼吸緩下來時，他都能看見那輪日蝕。   
  
「多久？」他的心理醫生問，巴奇一下子反應不過來。   
  
「什麼？」   
  
「你多久會記得一次夢的內容？就拿最近這一個禮拜來說？」她耐心地指示他。   
  
「一開始很少，但最近比較多，這兩天我都記得。」巴奇說。   
  
「每天都作夢？」   
  
「是。」   
  
「你覺得史帝夫的陪伴對你有幫助嗎？」她問。   
  
巴奇想了想。「有。」他說：「總是很有幫助，他在的話就不會那麼難受。」   
  
她點點頭，在她的筆記本上記下什麼。不過巴奇又補充了一句。「但我不確定我是不是應該跟他談這個。」   
  
「那，是應該由你決定的。」她對他說：「你想說的時候大可以跟他談，但你要是沒準備好，或暫時還不想，那也沒有關係，慢慢來，你已經進步得很好了。」   
  
她這麼說的時候臉上掛著真誠的微笑，彷彿信任他會做出正確的選擇。巴奇抿著嘴，不得不說自己如釋重負。   
  
「好吧。」他啞聲道。   
  
  
  
  
巴奇決定緩著點來。但那天晚上就寢前，當他推開史帝夫的房門時他還是很緊張。   
  
他換上了睡覺用的衣服——他們都沒有那種正式的睡衣，巴奇穿的是一件特大尺碼的T恤和史帝夫的舊運動褲。他看見史帝夫穿著他自己的短褲和汗衫，睡覺的打扮，但他坐在書桌前，巴奇進來時他正好闔上本子。   
  
「怎麼了？」   
  
巴奇沒回答他的問句，只是走過去，一屁股坐到他床上。   
  
史帝夫這下把椅子轉過來了。「嘿，你想聊聊嗎？」   
  
巴奇搖頭，把兩條腿都縮到床上、在身前盤起它們，然後握住交叉的腳踝。他一言不發，史帝夫看起來有點苦惱，他對上巴奇的眼睛，想從中讀出他要什麼。   
  
他看著他，問：「你想睡在這裡嗎？跟我一起？」   
  
「......可以嗎？」   
  
對他短促的請求訊號，史帝夫綻開了他那無比溺愛的開懷笑容。「當然可以，小巴。」他站起來打開衣櫃，從上頭的櫃子裡又抓出一顆枕頭丟給巴奇。   
  
巴奇接過，把它抱在腿上、埋在身前。那上面還有木櫃子的味道，冰冰涼涼的。   
  
「再來一床被子有點小題大作了，一條應該也夠我們蓋。」史帝夫說。「只要你半夜不會搶被子。」   
  
「我會嗎？」   
  
「那要看你問的是哪個時期了。」他輕描淡寫地說。   
  
巴奇先鑽進棉被裡，他還在思考自己到底有沒有搶被子的習慣，但這是個難解之謎。他忘記的那些自然不提，而自他有記憶以來也從來沒有遇過可以驗證這問題的情況。等他注意到的時候，史帝夫已經熄了燈，躺進被窩裡、挨著巴奇身側。   
  
他這才注意到史帝夫睡在他左邊，挨著的是他的左臂。他輕聲抽氣，連忙側過身體，把背脊對著史帝夫。他不知道史帝夫是否留意到他的動作，即便有，他也沒說什麼。   
  
因為那晚入睡前，巴奇最後一次聽到史帝夫的聲音，他只是說：「晚安，小巴。」   
  
  
  
  
那天半夜，他依然被惡夢驚醒。   
  
他喘著氣醒來，立刻意識到身邊還有另外一個人。   
  
——史帝夫。   
  
巴奇記起今天他是怎麼蹭進史帝夫房裡、霸佔他半張床的。他轉過頭去看，那男人睡得很熟，巴奇的動靜還沒吵醒他，他把雙手握在身前、半蜷著身體側向巴奇這一邊睡，一個身高六呎二的大傢伙睡得像個缺乏安全感的小男孩。   
  
鬼使神差地，巴奇伸手過去，輕觸那頭在黑暗裡還是朦朧地閃著光的金髮。用他的右手，他的左手按在床墊上支撐他的動作，而當他這麼坐的時候，史帝夫在睡夢中皺了皺鼻子，咕噥著把頭往他這兒靠。   
  
巴奇放緩了動作、輕撫他那頭金髮，動作小心翼翼，像對待一片鑲嵌在玻璃裡的夢境。   
  
他發現自己的呼吸緩了下來、沒有恐慌，他甚至沒注意到自己到底有沒有在顫抖。   
  
他讓自己小心翼翼躺回枕頭上，史帝夫熟睡的臉龐近在咫尺，他能聽到、感覺到他的呼吸，還有聞到被他暖融融體溫烘出來的柑橘香味。他的手還是停留在那縷散落在枕頭上的金髮邊，感覺昏昏欲睡。   
  
這是第一次，當他被惡夢驚醒之後還能夠再有睡意。這讓巴奇滿懷感激地閉上眼，讓自己再次沉入睡眠。   
  
  
  
  
最後一次，他被日蝕的夢驚醒是在沙發上。   
  
他大概正在看雜誌還是什麼，但看著看著他就睡了。當他猛地從自己的沙發上彈起來，急促喘息著時，史帝夫立刻丟開他腿上的筆記型電腦，衝到巴奇面前蹲下。   
  
「嘿！嘿，看著我、看著我，巴奇。」他用他的手掌捧住巴奇的臉，拇指一再擦過他的太陽穴，在那裡輕輕揉著。「看著我、看著我......一切都會沒事的，好嗎？沒事。」   
  
一開始，巴奇難以消化他眼前的景象，遍目都是血紅色，他粗喘著氣、閉上眼睛，在心裡數著數字，讓自己專心在聽史帝夫的聲音、感覺他貼在自己臉龐上的雙手。   
  
他開始抽泣，但呼吸緩下來了，也可以開口說話。   
  
「史帝夫？」   
  
「在這裡，巴奇。你需要什麼嗎？」   
  
你。需要你在這裡......巴奇顫抖著。「你記得......科尼島的雲霄飛車？」   
  
他感覺史帝夫僵了一下，他立刻伸出手去，握住史帝夫的手。「冬天？雪......很冷......還有火車？」   
  
「巴奇......」史帝夫的聲音在顫抖，巴奇能聽出那裡面的猶豫。「你不必——」   
  
「不。」他打斷他，睜開眼睛看著史帝夫。「你得讓我說。」   
  
那雙藍眼睛裡盛滿了巴奇所熟知的悲痛。好長一段時間他都沒再看到它們了，但他也知道那是沒有那麼容易消失的，只是被藏起來了......史帝夫總是把它們藏在他看不到的地方，因為那時的巴奇還沒準備好承受這些。   
  
但......他想，現在他準備好了。   
  
他這樣看著史帝夫，深深望進那雙藍色眼睛的悲痛裡。   
  
最終，史帝夫同意了，他在地毯上坐下，手依然抓巴奇的手，就在他大腿邊。   
  
「我記得血。」巴奇有些哽咽，每吐出一個字都倍感艱辛，但史帝夫握著他的手，那股力道一直、一直都沒有減弱過。他覺得自己應該真的準備好了。   
  
「深色的血痕，在雪地裡留下拖行的痕跡，那是那時候我唯一記得我看到的......」   
  
一但他開始說下去，就再也停不下來，像是告解似地滔滔不絕，說出一切、過去、那些如同日蝕那般血紅的日子。


End file.
